15 Going On 30
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story about a stranger travel of Hermione af her discover ...HarryxHermione


**15 GOING ON 30**

Hermione era insieme a gli altri nel grande salone di Grimmauld Palace mentre di consueto nella cucina si tenevano le riunioni dell'Ordine della Fenice.

"Odio che ci tengano all'oscuro di tutto e che non ci permettano di partecipare alle riunioni!"

Disse uno scocciato Harry mentre di fronte a loro passava un malridotto Kreacher.

"Per colpa di quei traditori, feccia umana. Kreacher non può andare a dormire, non può andare. Ripugnanti traditori, come dice la mia padrona. Da lei troverò riparo questa notte … e sì … lei padrona buona è!"

"Allora vattene Kreacher! Ci faresti un grande favore!"

Disse Ron tirandogli dietro un libro e facendolo così scappare.

"Era proprio necessario! Lo sapete qual è la condizione degli elfi domestici? Se solo il mio C.R.E.P.A. venisse preso in considerazione …"

Disse Hermione sospirando.

"Ti prego, non ricominciare con questa storia!"

L'ammutolì il rosso.

Poi i ragazzi stanchi di aspettare, decisero di ritirarsi nelle loro stanze.

Hermione si preparò per andare a dormire e appena sotto le coperte i pensieri cominciarono a vorticare nella sua testa.

Pensava a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare se solo fosse stata più grande, se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di essere una trentenne in carriera, audace e capace di fare tutto quello che per ora la sua età gli proibiva di fare. Con questi pensieri, si addormentò.

La mattina dopo quando si svegliò, rimase colpita e spaventata. Non si trovava a Grimmauld Palace ma bensì in un ampio letto a baldacchino in una fastosa camera da letto. D'improvviso la porta della camera si spalancò ed entrarono una cameriera e un maggiordomo.

"Signorina Granger, ancora a letto?"  
"Forza è arrivata l'ora di alzarsi oppure farà tardi al lavoro!"  
"Al lavoro?"

Rispose sbigottita la ragazza.

"Forza! Su, su! Non faccia la bambina!"

La ragazza fu buttata giù da letto a forza, che ancora estraniata da quello che era successo si trovò davanti a uno specchio che rifletteva un immagine che non le apparteneva. Una donna sulla trentina, capelli lunghi lisci castani chiaro, un corpo slanciato, un seno proporzionato e una linea impeccabile.

"Quando ha smesso di rimirarsi a vedere gli effetti della dieta e della ginnastica è meglio che si vesta!"

Hermione ancora incredula da quello che le era successo si diresse nella stanza accanto che non era altro che un grandissimo e sontuoso guardaroba pieno di abiti, scarpe e accessori vari. Quando uscì di casa indossava un grazioso tailleur rosa in stile Jaqueline Kennedy, una famosa first lady babbana, con scarpe e borsa abbinata. Si smaterializzò con la sua cameriera e quando si rimaterializzò si trovò davanti al Ministero della Magia.

"Le auguro una buona giornata signorina Granger. Io ne approfitto per fare un po' di spesa. Ci vediamo più tardi!"

hermione salutò educatamente e ancora incredula, entrò al Ministero.

Alla hall fu salutata gentilmente dalla segretaria che le disse che nel suo ufficio al quinto piano la stavano aspettando.

"Ho un ufficio mio? Io lavoro veramente qui?"  
La segretaria la guardò torva e poi tornò al suo lavoro.

Hermione riacquistò un contegno e si diresse nel suo ufficio che si presentava vasto e sontuoso. Nel suo ufficio si trovava un uomo sulla trentina, capelli rossi, alto che le dava le spalle perché preso a guardare le svariate cose attaccate al muro.

"Ron?"

Azzardò. E quando si girò, la ragazza rimase impressionata da quanto era diverso.

"Ciao Hermione! Scusa non ti ho sentita arrivare! Scusa se ti disturbo, lo so non ti farà piacere vedermi, ma speravo che tu accettasi il mio invito!"  
"Cosa stai dicendo, sono felice di vederti!"

Disse andandogli incontro e abbracciandolo.

"Non potrai credermi a quello che mi è successo! Ieri sera mi sono addormentata a Grimmauld Palace e questa mattina mi svegliò in una casa da paura e scopro che ho 30 anni e lavoro al Ministero della Magia!"  
"Forse hai preso un botta in testa oppure sei reduce da una sbornia?!"  
"Ron?!"  
Disse strattonandolo.

"Scusa non volevo. Ora è meglio che vada!"

Il ragazzo sembrava intimorito da lei e si diresse a passi veloci verso la porta.

"Ehi! Aspetta! Non te la sarai presa? Comunque prima parlavi di un invito, di cosa parlavi?"  
"Era troppo bello, se fosse stato vero! Non lo hai neanche letto vero? Ti è arrivato due settimane fa … ma ormai non mi stupisco più! Ti conosco! Lo so che persona sei diventata!"

E con questa frase il ragazzo lasciò la ragazza molto perplessa. Così si diresse verso la scrivania e vide l'invito. Aprendolo, scoprì che si trattava di un invito al matrimonio di Ron e Luna.

"Non ci posso credere! Si sposano? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quei due sarebbero finiti insieme!"

Poi richiudendo l'invito pensò alle parole dell'amico e si spostò al muro dove poco prima Ron era perso ad osservare delle foto, ma quando si avvicinò e le guardò con suo grande stupore scoprì che non ce n'era nessuna che la dipingeva insieme ai suoi amici di sempre o ai suoi genitori. Si trattava di persone che non aveva mia visto in vita sua.

"Che donna sono? Che cosa voleva dire con quelle parole Ron?"

Con questi interrogativi si lasciò sprofondare nella sua grande poltrona d'ufficio, quando qualcuno vi irruppe.

"Ehi viperaccia! Forza muoviti, abbiamo una riunione!"

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e si trovò di fronte una donna con un caschetto nero, occhi scurissimi, vestita anche lei con un grazioso tailleur azzurro.

"Carino! Questo tailleur non ve lo avevi fatto ancora vedere! E' bellissimo! Ma ora dobbiamo andare!"

La donna la tirò per un braccio e la trascinò in sala riunioni.

"Finalmente siete arrivate! Voi siete le luci dei miei occhi!"  
"Ci scusi per il ritardo, ma stamattina Hermione si è svegliata pigra!"

Disse guardandola truce. Poi dopo insieme si sedettero intorno al lungo tavolo.

"Ora che ci siamo tutti credo che possiamo iniziare. I lavori di questa settimana mi sono piaciuti molto soprattutto quelli delle mie due stelle luminose: Granger & Parkison"  
Hermione si girò di scatto verso la donna accanto a lei, non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito.

"Ma dobbiamo cercare di fare di più! Come sapete quest'anno ad ospitare l'evento sarà la Gran Bretagna e noi dovremo dare il meglio di noi stessi! Sì signorina Granger?"  
Disse improvvisamente il suo capo vedendola che timidamente aveva alzato la mano.

"Scusi sarebbe così gentile a dirmi di cosa sta parlando?"

Pansy si girò verso l'amica.

"Scusi! E' reduce di una sbornia e quindi …"

Disse cercando di giustificare il suo atteggiamento, mentre cercava di non farla parlare.

"Ti sei divertita Hermione, eh? Hai fatto bene! In fondo come al tuo solito! Comunque ragazze punto molto su voi due puntate tutte le vostre energie sull'organizzazione dell'evento e sfruttate tutte le risorse possibili. Dobbiamo dare il meglio è uscirne vincitori!"

Con questa frase l'uomo congedò gli impiegati.

Le due donne arrivarono nell'ufficio di Hermione.

"Cos'hai oggi?"  
"Niente! E' che …"  
"Ascoltami bene! Qualsiasi cosa hai, fattela passare e concentriamoci sul lavoro! Stiamo parlando del Festival Luna d'Estate uno dei più prestigiosi, lo faranno in Gran Bretagna e noi siamo state scelte come organizzatrici non potevamo chiedere di meglio. Sarà pieno di celebrità e sarà anche la volta buona per far decollare il nostro sogno!"

Pansy le si avvicinò, le prese le mani e si sedettero una di fronte all'altra.

"Sarà un evento musicale bellissimo. La gente interverrà da tutte le parti della Gran Bretagna e non solo e il nostro sogno potrebbe diventare realtà. Ti ricordi durante l'ultimo anno a Hogwarts, quando sgaiattolavi nel mio dormitorio e parlavamo tutta la notte. Desideravamo diventare un nome importante che chiunque si sarebbe ricordato. Certo già abbiamo un bel po' di fama, ma noi aspiravamo a di più. Potere assoluto. Basterà trovare qualcuno ricco e famoso che ci sposi. Avremo un sacco di soldi e ci divertiremo giorno e notte. Abbiamo sempre organizzato tutto insieme e tu sei stata un genio quando hai pensato di venir a lavorar qui per poter trovar un buon trampolino di lancio."

Poi fece una pausa lasciando Hermione esterrefatta. Quello era il suo sogno? Pansy era sua amica?

"Ora ti devo lasciare! Ci si vede!"

Detto questo uscì dall'ufficio.

"Non ci posso credere lavoro al Ministero al settore Cultura? E io che pensavo che facevo qualcosa di importante, che forse il mio C.R.E.P.A. si era realizzato!"

Ancora confusa decise di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria e camminando per non so quanto tempo si ritrovò davanti a un palazzo. Andò a leggere i citofoni e lesse …  
"Weasley, Ginny"

E così decise di citofonare.

"Chi è?"  
"Sono Hermione! Ciao Ginny, posso parlarti?"  
"Cosa vuoi da me? Vattene!"  
"Ti prego…"

Ginny non rispose ma aprì comunque. Raggiunto il piano ed entrò nell'appartamento dell'amica che la guardava con riluttanza.

"Qualcosa non va?"  
"Qualcosa non va?" Disse facendole il verso. "Ma che con coraggio ti presenti qui, eh? Si può sapere cosa vuoi ancora?"

La ragazza rimase profondamente ferita da queste parole.

"Ma noi siamo amiche!"  
"Abbiamo smesso di esserlo molto tempo fa!"  
Poi la rossa si diresse verso a un mobiletto e ne tirò fuori un yearbook scolastico di Hogwarts. Mentre Hermione lo sfogliava, Ginny le parlava.

"14 febbraio 2006, era il mio penultimo anno e per te invece era l'ultimo. E' avvenuto tutto lentamente e dolorosamente. Era San Valentino, tutto cominciò da lì. Avevi un appuntamento con Krum era venuto apposta dalla Bulgaria a trovarti ormai facevate coppia fissa. Nessuno di noi era felice della vostra storia, soprattutto Ron e Harry. Quel giorno faceste una gran litigata e ti lamentasti con loro perché dicesti che la vita era la tua e potevi farne ciò che volevi. Volevo venirti a consolare, ma mi bloccai quando vidi che stavi parlando con Pansy Parkison. Non so cosa vi siete dette, so solo che da quel giorno ti sei allontanata e ogni giorno aumentavano le distanze. Incominciasti a fare stani discorsi. Dicevi che nessuno ti capiva, che eri sempre stata la ragazza giusta, quella che non sbaglia mai, che studia sempre, che aiuta sempre e che ti eri stancata. Finito Hogwarts non ci siamo mai più sentiti. Per lo meno con te. Perché io, Ron, Harry e tutti gli altri mia cara continuiamo a vederci e a frequentarci!"

In quel momento arrivò Luna.

"Cara coinquilina, ancora per due settimane, sono tornata!"

Disse in tono beffardo la bionda.

"Cosa ci fa lei qui?"

"Se ne stava giusto per andare!"

Hermione completamente sconvolta si alzò dal divanetto e si diresse verso l'uscita quando qualcuno la bloccò per un braccio.

"Ascoltami bene! Ron ti ha fatto il favore di invitarti, ma ti avviso io non ho nessuna intenzione di volerti vedere al mio matrimonio e questo vale anche per tutti i miei invitati!"

Poi strattonandola fuori dalla porta, chiuse quest'ultima con violenza.

Hermione era chiusa in casa, non riusciva a credere a tutto quello che le era successo. E così si buttò sul suo letto e chiuse gli occhi …

"Questa non è la mia vita! Io sono Hermione Granger, ho 15 anni, appartengo alla casa di Grifondoro, odio i Serpeverde, i miei migliori amici sono Harry e Ron e ora aprirò gli occhi e sarò nel mio letto a Grimmauld Palace e scoprirò che questo è stato solo un brutto sogno!"

Ma purtroppo quando gli riaprì, capì che non era in un brutto sogno e che tutto quello che le stava accadendo era assolutamente vero. Ma qualcuno parve distrarre i suoi pensieri.

"Oh scusi signorina Granger non volevo disturbarla!"  
"Tu sei Alfred vero? Il mio maggiordomo?"  
"Sì, scusi … scusi … non mi licenzi per favore! Mi scusi per favore, non volevo disturbarla!"  
Disse l'uomo inchinandosi e retrocedendo.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Non ti licenzierei mai per questo! Non ti preoccupare!"

"Mi scusi ancora!"

Detto questo uscì dalla stanza lasciandola nuovamente solo fin che un sonoro "crack" echeggiò nella stanza.

"immaginavo che ti avrei trovato qui! Allora bel culetto, vogliamo darci una mossa abbiamo un festival da organizzare!"

E così dicendo si diresse nella stanza guardaroba tirò fuori vestiti, scarpe e accessori.

"Vestiti! Io ti aspetto giù! E muoviti!"

Hermione ancora del tutto scombussolata si vestì. Indossava una graziosa gonna a tubino rosa, una camicia bianca e delle ballerine dello stesso colore. I capelli erano acconciati con un grazioso nastro rosa.

"Finalmente! Forza andiamo!"

Prendendola con sé si smaterializzò da Pansy che era tutta intenta ad organizzare l'evento.

"Le mie due viperaccie preferite, finalmente sono arrivate!"  
"Ho dovuto trascinarla di peso! Tutto bene cara?"  
"E' da questa mattina che è così, evidentemente la ragazza si è data alla pazza gioia ieri notte e non vuole dircelo!"  
"Wow! E non mi hai detto nulla! Di chi si tratta? Dai sputa il rospo!"  
"La volete smettere voi due, sono solo un po' stanca …"  
"Ok! Non ci dire niente, ma prima o poi lo verremo a sapere!"

"Ti disturbo cara?"  
"Amore! No dimmi pure!"

Hermione osservò bene la donna che era venuta a prenderla e l'uomo che parlava con lei. Avevano tratti familiari ma non riusciva a identificarli.

"Zabini … e … Flitt!"

Esclamò tra sé e sé.

"Scusate ma il mio caro maritino mi stava assicurando che al festival ci saranno tutti gli scapoli d'oro migliori!"

"Parkison e Granger stanno arrivando fate largo!"

" Vi avverto ragazze le scommesse sono già state aperte!"  
"Mia cara Hermione cosa ci vuoi fare l'amore è una grande guerra!"

"Forza andiamo a bere qualcosa prima di continuare a lavorare!"  
"Voi andate pure io vi raggiungo subito!"

La ragazza si allontanò un po' per rimettere insieme le idee quando improvvisamente qualcuno la cinse la vita e incomincia a baciargli il collo.

"Finalmente soli!"

Poi la girò per stare a faccia a faccia con lei e incominciò a baciarla.

"Flitt? Mollami immediatamente!"  
"E' uno dei tuoi giochetti tesoro?"  
"Ti ho detto di mollarmi!"

I due si staccarono violentemente.

"Eppure l'altra settimana nel tuo ufficio, sulla tua scrivania … mi pare che ti piacesse!"  
"Sei un maiale! E sei anche il marito della mia migliore amica … non è proprio una mia amica … e più una conoscente … neanche quello veramente … comunque sia … come puoi farle questo?"  
"Non ti è mai interessato o sbaglio? Le hai sempre criticate, ma ora sei molto peggio di loro! Oh! Non te la prendere per questa mia ultima frase voleva essere un complimento!"  
Flitt si stava riavvicinando quando Hermione gli tirò un calcio …

"Ehi! Ma dove eri finita?"

"Ma ora sono qui, no?"  
"Forza abbiamo molto da fare!"

Detto questo Pansy si rimise al lavoro mentre Blaise ed Hermione dietro di lei la seguivano.

"Comunque mi dovreste ringraziare. Io vi aiuto quando in realtà sono una felice casalinga ricca e viziata che non ha assolutamente bisogno di lavorare!"  
"Non ce lo ricordare sempre! Lo sappiamo perché quello è anche il nostro scopo cara!"  
"Con la differenza che io sono riuscita a trovare qualcuno che amo veramente!"  
"La solita fortunata, non credi Hermione?"  
"Eh? … Cosa? … Sì, certo!"  
"E poi anche lui mi ama!"

I giorni passarono velocemente, a causa anche per tutti i preparativi del festival, e arrivò il giorno del matrimonio di Luna e Ron. Sapeva che se ci fosse andata non sarebbe stata gradita, ma dopo averci pensato per quasi mezz'ora decise di andare comunque.

Si vestì semplicemente con una tuta Dolce & Gabbana completamente bianca e con ai piedi delle scarpe con il tacco a spillo bianche.

Riuscì a seguire la cerimonia in un posto appartato così che nessuno potesse vederla lì, quando però improvvisamente qualcuno alle spalle gli parlò.

"Che ci fai qui?"  
Hermione non voleva credere di chi poteva essere quella voce, ma poi girandosi tutti i suoi sospetti furono confermati.  
"Draco Malfoy? E tu cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Sono stato invitato, anche tu?"  
"In un certo senso!"  
"E' meglio che non ti fai vedere …"  
"Lo so … non sono desiderata!"

Poi Hermione diede le spalle al biondino e tornò ad osservare la funzione quando si soffermò su Harry e vide che sorrideva a qualcuno alle spalle di Luna, ma non si trattava di Ginny.

"Si chiama Kirstin Catrall sta insieme ad Harry da poco più di un anno, e il loro sarà il prossimo matrimonio che questa chiesa ospiterà!"

A quella frase di Draco la ragazza si girò verso quest'ultimo completamente incredula.

"Cosa?"

"Shhh! Non urlare! Hermione ma cosa pretendevi che lui ti aspettasse tutta la vita?"  
"Non capisco cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Harry ti ha amato sempre. Dalla prima volta che ti ha visto, ma non può aspettarti per sempre. E poi quando ti sei allontanata e hai incominciato a frequentare certe compagnie …"  
"Lui è solo il mio migliore amico e lo è sempre stato!"  
"Per te era così ma per lui no! Ma ormai è acqua passata!"

Disse con tono scanzonato, prima di lasciare la ragazza e raggiungere la panca con gli invitati dello sposo.

Hermione era appena tornata a casa, ancora frastornata per la chiacchierata con Draco, quando passando accanto alla cucina udì per caso una chiacchierata di alcuni dei suoi domestici.

"Io non la sopporto più!"  
"A chi lo dici! La padrona crede di essere chissà chi!"  
"Pensate che la settimana scorsa sono venuta a trovarli i suoi genitori e lei li ha letteralmente cacciati e sapete perché? Perché era in compagnia di quelle due perfide di amiche sue!"  
"Non so se lo sapevate … ma ho scoperto che la padrona va a letto con Marcus Flitt il marito di una delle sue "amiche" e …"  
"… ma non solo mia cara. Devi vedere il via vai di uomini che c'è per la sua camera da letto giorno e notte. E' perfino andata a letto con il suo capo!"  
"E' una donna perfida con nessun rispetto per gli altri. Ha rubato progetti su progetti a suoi colleghi prendendosene i meriti ed è arrivata perfino alle minacce!"  
"E non solo con loro ma anche con noi! Alfred la scorsa settimana …"

La ragazza pensò di aver sentito anche abbastanza e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime corse in camera sua e si chiuse dentro e gettandosi sul letto incominciò a piangere disperatamente.

Il giorno dopo si svegliò di buon ora e mentre ancora tutta la città dormiva sgaiottolò via e si materializzò a casa dei suoi genitori.

"Tesoro cosa ci fai qui?"

Chiese la madre appena ripresasi dalla spavento provocato dalla comparsa della ragazza, che non esitò a buttarsi tra le braccia della madre.

"Scusami tanto, scusatemi! Io vi voglio bene, vi voglio bene!"

Disse tra singhiozzi e lacrime, ma appena si fu ripresa …

"Non vi dispiace se passò qualche giorno qui con voi?"  
"Stai scherzando tesoro, non ci dispiace affatto è bello averti a casa!"

Hermione era lontana da quel mondo fatto di bugie ormai da più di 3 giorni, quando ritrovò per caso un album risalente agli anni di Hogwarts. Prese a sfogliarlo con malinconia guardando tutte quelle facce una volta così amiche e ora che la guardavano con disprezzo.

"E' tutto questo è dovuto a me, a un mio piccolo errore! Forse la mia mania di essere perfetta sempre e comunque mi ha portato a essere tutt'altro di ciò che volevo diventare. Voglio fare sempre tutto con precisione senza farmi mancare niente e invece non riesco ad apprezzare la vita di tutti giorni semplice e genuina com'è. E' questa che mi ha portato a tutto questo ... come ho potuto … come ho potuto …"

Poi improvvisamente le venne in mente una cosa. Era bloccata in quella realtà e non sapeva come tornare indietro, però sapeva che voleva migliorare la persona che era e l'occasione migliore sarebbe stato il festival.

Niente lustrini e facce snob. Sarebbe stato semplice e autentico.

Dopo una settimana di ritiro spirituale a casa dei suoi genitori decise di tornare in città ed affrontare la realtà che l'aspettava.

"Buongiorno a tutti, sono tornata!"

Disse felice e spensierata entrando in casa e lasciando a bocca aperta tutti i suoi domestici.

"Ho deciso di darvi a tutti un bel aumento e qualche ferie in più a partire da oggi. Tornate a casa e rilassatevi … ci vediamo domani!"

Disse con un sorriso a trentadue denti sollecitando i domestici ad andar via e divertirsi.

Appena si sistemò con un bel tailleur gessato bianco di Valentino si diresse in ufficio.

"Buongiorno!"

"Hermione, finalmente ti si vede ma che fine avevi fatto?"

"Oh … da fare!"

"Ho capito! Ma ora muoviamoci il capo ci vuole in sala riunioni!"

Appena arrivate presero posto.

"Ben arrivate! Ora possiamo incominciare! Le notizie non sono delle migliori! Ci sarà un altro festival in città che rischia di oscurare questo! Ognuno di voi dovrà presentare un progetto entro una settimana e il migliore verrà realizzato! Non abbiamo molto tempo, bene ora andate e dateci dentro!"

Finita la riunione Pansy si allontanò velocemente e quando Hermione la seguì la vide incontrarsi con qualcuno.

"Allora siamo d'accordo?"  
"Certo! Provvederò a fin che nessuno presenti un progetto valido!"  
"Questo tuo doppio gioco ti aiuterà molto Pansy, vedrai lavorare per noi sarà molto meglio!"

Detto questo gli passò un sacchetto pieno di galeoni.

"Questo è solo un anticipo!"

Hermione se ne andò prima che la ragazza la vide e decise che avrebbe fatto di tutto a fin che Pansy non l'avrebbe avuta vinta.

"Si chi è?"  
"Sono Hermione!"  
"Vattene! Mi sembrava di essere stata chiara o no?"  
"Ti prego è importante Luna!"

La ragazza attese un po' e finalmente la porta davanti a sé si aprì.

"Cosa vuoi?"  
"Posso entrare?"

La ragazza bionda le fece segno di accomodarsi.

"Si tratta di un progetto che sto realizzando e avrei bisogno del vostro aiuto!"

"E tu pretendi che noi te lo daremo!"  
"Sono sicura che lo farete, vi pagherò e per voi sarà una soddisfazione vedere Pansy Parkinson soccombere!"

Luna lanciò un'occhiata interessata.

"In cosa consisterebbe?"

"Il tuo giornale sponsorizzerà l'evento. Ginny potrà creare gli abiti e gli altri le scenografie. E poi avrò bisogno di voi anche per delle foto. Si tratta del Festival Luna d'Estate. Sarà un grande evento. Parlane con gli altri, se accettate venite a questo indirizzo domani sera verso le 21.00"

Hermione non aggiunse altro ed uscì dall'appartamento.

La sera fatidica arrivò, era passata mezz'ora dall'ora stabilita ed ormai la ragazza non ci sperava più, quando …

"Rimanga pure! Vado io ad aprire signora!"

Disse la domestica, mentre Hermione camminava nervosamente.

"Sono contenta che abbiate accettato!"

"Luna ci ha parlato un po' sommariamente, di cosa si tratta di preciso?"  
Disse Ginny con tono risoluto.

"Prego accomodatevi e vi spiegherò. Rachele prego servi qualcosa!"  
"Certo signora!"

"Prima di tutto voglio ringraziarvi per il tempo che mi offrite. Iniziamo. Si tratta del Festival Luna d'Estate, una grande festa di musica, moda, arte … Volevo creare un ambiente ospitale e familiare. Prima di tutto voglio organizzare di fare delle foto con tutti voi, tipo ritrovo di classe. Poi con queste foto tappezzeremo la festa, tipo ballo della scuola. Ginny visto che ora che sei nell'ambito della moda, potrai creare degli abiti per i camerieri, i chaperon, i valletti, alcuni per le band che si esibiscono e alcuni da vendere al festival tutti in tema liceale. Altri di voi mi potranno aiutare a creare delle scenografie tipiche dei balli: palloncini, punch, coriandoli, musiche, vivande … ed infine Luna potrebbe pubblicizzare sul Cavillo l'evento"

La sera tutto andò benissimo, ascoltarono con attenzione tutto quello che Hermione aveva da dire e la settimana successiva fu di preparativi super segreti nei quali era felice di stare con i suoi vecchi amici come se fosse tornata indietro nel tempo e soprattutto per la possibilità di stare con Harry.

**Lunedì**

**Stessa storia, stesso posto, stesso bar  
stessa gente che vien dentro consuma e poi va  
non lo so che faccio quì  
esco un pò   
e vedo i fari delle auto che mi  
guardano e sembrano chiedermi chi cerchiamo noi **

Vedeva tutti i suoi amici lì che venivano fotografati mentre giocavano a Quidditch, mentre parlavano tra di loro, mentre partecipavano ad un ballo, mentre tifavano per la loro squadra, mentre studiavano, mentre lavoravano, mentre ritraevano scena domestiche di tutti i giorni. E nella mente di Hermione si susseguivano immagini vecchie e nuove quando fu interrotta da qualcuno.

"Ehi Herm! Abbiamo finito il primo gruppo di foto! Come ti sono sembrate?"  
"Harry sei tu, scusa ero soprappensiero! Sono molto belle!"

"Sono contento che ti siano piaciute, la tua è una bella idea! Veramente geniale e anche Kirstin l'apprezza molto!"

"Kirstin, eh? Vi sposate vero?"  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Voci!"  
"Sì, sto bene con lei riesce a capirmi ed è una brava ragazza!"

**Gli anni d'oro del grande Real  
gli anni di Happy days e di Ralph Malph  
gli anni delle immense compagnie  
gli anni in motorino sempre in due  
gli anni di che belli erano i film  
gli anni dei Roy Rogers come jeans  
gli anni di qualsiasi cosa fai  
gli anni del tranquillo siam qui noi  
siamo qui noi **

Il lavoro continuava ed Hermione sembrava riavvicinarsi ai suoi vecchi amici sempre un po' di più, nel divertimento generale del lavoro tutti sembravano essersi dimenticati dei risentimenti che provavano verso la ragazza.

**Stessa storia, stesso posto, stesso bar  
una coppia che conosco ci avrà la mia età  
come va  
salutano  
così io  
vedo le fedi alle dita di due  
che porco giuda potrei essere io qualche anno fa  
Gli anni d'oro del grande Real  
gli anni di Happy days e di Ralph Malph  
gli anni delle immense compagnie  
gli anni in motorino sempre in due  
gli anni di che belli erano i film   
gli anni dei Roy Rogers come jeans  
gli anni di qualsiasi cosa fai  
gli anni del tranquillo siam qui noi  
siamo qui noi  
siamo qui noi **

Si stavano effettuando le foto del ballo quando Hermione decise di avvicinarsi ad Harry.

"Sbaglio o non hai una patner?"

"Kirstin sta fotografando e quindi no!"  
"Ti andrebbe di farle con me?"  
"Con te?"  
"Sai mi sono chiesta come sarebbe stato venire ad un ballo con te, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedertelo chissà perché!"  
Harry rimase profondamente colpito dalla ragazza ma decise di non controbattere. Gli mancava così tanto la sua amica, quel profumo di vaniglia che emanava, i suoi capelli morbidi e i suoi dolci occhi. Così prendendola per mano fecero delle foto.

Hermione era estasiata, provava qualcosa per lui ma non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di averlo così vicino e sentirlo … sentirlo vivere.

**Stessa storia, stesso posto, stesso bar  
stan quasi chiudendo  
poi me ne andrò a casa mia  
solo lei  
davanti a me  
cosa vuoi  
il tempo passa per tutti lo sai  
nessuno indietro lo riporterà neppure noi  
Gli anni d'oro del grande Real   
gli anni di Happy days e di Ralph Malph  
gli anni delle immense compagnie  
gli anni in motorino sempre in due  
gli anni di che belli erano i film  
gli anni dei Roy Rogers come jeans  
gli anni di qualsiasi cosa fai  
gli anni del tranquillo siam qui noi   
siamo qui noi  
siamo qui noi**

"Ok ragazzi per oggi abbiamo finito! Grazie a tutti! Ci vediamo domani per le decorazioni allo Spazio Oberdan!"

Hermione si apprestò ad andarsene quando fu fermata da alcuni dei suoi vecchi amici per fargli i complimenti del lavoro svolto e per dirle che si erano molto divertiti.

"Mi mancavi!"

La ragazza si girò di scattò e il suo sguardo si perse nei grandi occhi blu di Harry.

"Mi mancavi Herm … mi mancava. Quando ti ho persa e come se anch'io mi fossi perso ma ora che ti ho ritrovata, mi sento rinato. Hai fatto grossi errori ed hai sbagliato ma se ti mostrerai disposta, noi saremo pronti a perdonarti!"

Il ragazzo non disse altro, gli sorrise e mano nella mano con la sua ragazza si allontanò.

**Martedì**

Secondo giorno della settimana, seconda giornata di lavoro. Ci si ritrovò tutti nel primo pomeriggio e ognuno portò qualcosa da lui confezionato o comprato e sotto le direttive di Hermione ci si apprestava a decorare lo Spazio Oberdan.

**Non c'è storia in questa città  
nessuno si diverte e mai si divertirà  
lascia perdere tutta questa gente  
e non credere di te non importa niente  
Sono sempre pronti a giudicare tutto quello che fai  
come ti vesti e con chi ti incontrerai  
ma non te la prendere loro sono fatti così   
devi solo credere  
che un giorno te ne andrai di quì.   
Scendi nella strada balla e butta fuori quello che hai  
fai partire il ritmo quello giusto  
datti una mossa e poi  
Tieni il tempo  
con le gambe con le mani  
tieni il tempo  
non fermarti fino a domani  
tieni il tempo  
vai avanti e vedrai   
tieni il tempo  
il ritmo non finisce mai **

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Ciao Kirstin, non dirmi che hai già le foto!?"  
"Certo! Guarda!"

Le due ragazze si sedettero ad un tavolo ed insieme esaminarono le foto decidendo quali erano meglio da mettere, quando tra le mani le capitò quella tra lei ed Harry.

"E' molto bella!"  
Hermione rimase colpita dalle parole della ragazza e si girò verso di lei.

"Posso farti una domanda?"  
"Dimmi pure!"  
"Non sei gelosa di lui? Insomma di questa foto o …"

"E' solo una foto e poi io mi fido di lui, quindi non c'è bisogno di essere gelosa!"

Poi la ragazza si alzò e la salutò.

"Se io fossi in lei sarei una furia di gelosia. E' così fortunata!"

"Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Nessuno!"  
"Hai storto il naso, stai mentendo! Dai! Non lo dico a nessuno!"

Una ragazza dai capelli rossi si era seduta di fronte a lei, le sembrava di tornare ai tempi di Hogwarts.

"Ma tu non mi odiavi?"  
"Sono curiosa! E questo non me lo toglie nessuno!"

Disse con un grande broncio per poi fare un gran sorriso alla vecchia amica.  
"Vieni! Abbiamo bisogno di te!"

**  
i muri grigi che vedi  
quando guardi fuori da qui  
anche se non ci credi  
sono così belli per chi  
sa trovare i colori   
dentro nella testa  
e allora vattene fuori  
che sta per cominciare la festa  
Non ti lasciare andare se non ti vuole più   
adesso se la tira ma non sa che tu  
stai quasi per decollare e quando volerai  
faranno a gara se fare un giro gli farai.  
Scendi nella strada balla e butta fuori quello che hai  
fai partire il ritmo quello giusto  
datti una mossa e poi  
Tieni il tempo  
con le gambe con le mani  
tieni il tempo  
non fermarti fino a domani  
tieni il tempo  
vai avanti e vedrai  
tieni il tempo   
il ritmo non finisce mai  
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo   
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo  
con le gambe con le mani  
tieni il tempo  
non fermarti fino a domani   
tieni il tempo  
vai avanti e vedrai  
tieni il tempo  
il ritmo non finisce mai  
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo  
tieni il tempo**

Il pomeriggio fu memorabile, tutti a lavorare con allegria felici di ciò che stavano facendo. Era immersa in quei profumi per lei così vicini e per gli altri così lontani. Per Hermione non erano passati 25 anni ma solo qualche giorno da quando si è ritrovata catapultata in questa realtà. Ma era felice di riuscire a risistemare la vita di questa Hermione anche se sapeva che non era la sua ma in un certo senso invece lo era. Stava vivendo una situazione strana in cui non sapeva se mai qualcuno ci fosse passato. L'inizio era stato molto duro, ma ora si era ambientata avrebbe dato il meglio ma senza mai cercare la perfezione e il distacco con gli altri, vivendo quei momenti con pura autenticità.

"Questi due giorni mi hanno riportato a vecchi ricordi, forse noi abbiamo esagerato a giudicarti. In questo periodo ti sei dimostrata diversa e pronta a cambiare ed accettare i tuoi sbagli. Ti sei protesa verso di noi…"

Hermione aveva gli occhi lucidi era felice dalle parole di Ron e senza dirgli nulla gli buttò le braccia al collo.

"Ehi! E' mio marito!"

"Scusa Luna! Non avevo intenzione di rubarti nessuno! Ringraziavo solo un amico!"

"A domani!"

E con un gran sorriso guardò l'amico allontanarsi.

**Mercoledì**

**Non so' che cosa fare  
il sonno se n'è andato e non tornerà   
un vetro da cui guardare  
il silenzio fermo della città   
E ti vorrei chiamare  
si però a quest'ora ti arrabbierai  
e poi per cosa dire  
a metà io so che mi bloccherei  
Perché non è facile  
forse nemmeno utile  
certe cose chiare dentro poi non  
escono, restano, restano  
Vorrei dirti, vorrei  
ti sento vivere  
in tutto quello che faccio e non faccio ci sei,  
mi sembra che tu sia qui   
sempre **

Questa sarebbe stata una piccola pausa per i due giorni intesi appena passati. Hermione era stesa sul suo letto ed era felice ma anche molto triste e confusa. Rimase molto tempo a fissare il nulla quando quasi istintivamente si alzò si vestì con un grazioso abitino a quadretti rosa e bianco di Versace e un paio di sandali rosa e poi uscì arrivando automaticamente a casa di Harry quando suonò un ragazzo ancora assonnato gli aprì.

"Herm … che ci fai qui?"

"Scusa! Io … non … so … non volevo disturbarti … e … che volevo … cioè … uscire …"

"Uscire insieme? … E' molto presto ma se aspetti posso vestirmi e potremo andare a fare colazione insieme!?"  
"Ok … ok!"

I ragazzi fecero colazione in un grazioso bar in stile liberty, molto intimo.

"E' molto carino qui!"  
"Ci vengo quando ho bisogno di pensare, mi rilassa!"  
"E' un bell'ambiente!"  
"Allora cosa mi racconti? Perché sei venuta?"  
"E' stato istintivo, m isono vestita e sono venuta da te. Non so … mi è venuto è basta!"

"Kirstin è fuori città fino a venerdì. Cosa vuoi fare? Abbiamo una giornata insieme!"  
"Dici da vero?"  
"Certo!"

I ragazzi stettero tutto il giorno insieme. Parlarono del più e del meno. Giocarono al parco come dei bambini. Girarono per negozi. Nel pomeriggio Harry la portò su la riva di un grazioso lago.

"E' stata una bella giornata!"  
"Mi sono divertita anch'io!"

**  
Vorrei dirti, vorrei  
ti sento vivere  
dovunque guardo ci sei tu  
ogni discorso sempre tu  
ogni momento io  
ti sento sempre più   
Seduta lì a parlare  
con i tuoi amici che bella sei  
mi sembra di impazzire  
per essere lì con te non so che darei   
Ti vorrei far vedere  
tutti i miei foglietti e le lettere  
che ti vorrei spedire  
ma non ho il coraggio e non so perché   
Perché non è facile  
forse nemmeno utile  
certe cose chiare dentro poi non  
escono, restano, restano  
Vorrei dirti, vorrei  
ti sento vivere  
in tutto quello che faccio e non faccio ci sei,  
mi sembra che tu sia qui  
sempre  
Vorrei dirti, vorrei  
ti sento vivere  
dovunque guardo ci sei tu  
ogni discorso sempre tu  
ogni momento io  
ti sento sempre più**

Fissarono il tramonto per un po' insieme in totale silenzio quando Hermione lo ruppe.  
"Harry posso farti una domanda?"  
"Dimmi!"  
"Hai mai provato qualcosa per me quando eravamo ad Hogwarts?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Scusa, ho fatto una domanda stupida vero?!"  
"No, non ti preoccupare! E che … cioè … mi ricorda …"  
"Cosa ti ricorda?"  
"Una cosa che successe nell'estate del nostro quinto anno …"

"Ah … davvero …"  
Disse senza sapere a cosa si riferiva.

"… eravamo a Grimmauld Palace e tu arrivasti come una furia in camera mia, mi presi per mano e mi portasti in camera di Sirius … mi guardasti negli occhi e mi dissi che avevi capito … avevi capito un sentimento che dormiva nel tuo cuore da troppo tempo … qualcosa che nessuno di noi due aveva mai provato forse per il fatto di essere troppo offuscati dall'idea di essere migliore amici e di non considerarci per altro … mi prendesti la mano e me la mettesti sul tuo cuore … mi dissi … ascoltalo e capirai e poi scappasti via … cosa intendevi Hermione?"

La ragazza lo guardò pensando "Ho fatto veramente questo?" poi prese coraggio e decise di non reprimere i suoi sentimenti anche se poteva essere sbagliato.

"Mi riferivo a questo!"  
E avvicinandosi lo baciò a fior di labbra lasciando un leggero gusto di ciliegia su le labbra del ragazzo, ma appena si ritrasse scappò in preda al panico della spontaneità.

"Stupida! Stupida! Ma cosa mi è saltato in mente di fare, eh? Come mi è venuto un gesto del genere e poi nei confronti di Harry. Non ho mai provato nulla del genere per lui e poi da quando sono qui … e … se si stessero svegliando dei sentimenti nuovi in me? … Oh! Sono così confusa!"

**Giovedì**

Il quarto giorno della settimana sarebbe stato dedicato a tutti gli ultimi preparativi e gli ultimi aggiustamenti. Hermione era appena arrivata quando notò Pansy.

"E tu cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Volevo vedere come se la cavava un mia cara amica!"  
"Vallo a raccontare a qualcun altro!"  
"A cosa ti riferisci?"  
"So benissimo il doppio gioco che stai facendo!"  
"Ora ti metti pure a spiare Granger!"  
"Qualcuno me lo avrà insegnato! Sai stando con gli zoppi si impara a zoppicare!"

Disse guardando la donna con sguardo torvo.

"Ho visto che ti sei riunita ai tuoi vecchi amici, ma che carina! Ti hanno perdonato? Credi che cambierebbero idea se dissi loro tutto quello che hai fatto in questi anni!"  
"Tu non lo farai …"  
Disse con tono furente verso la donna.

"Lo credi veramente?

Poi con questa ultima frase la donna si allontanò.

"Hermione tutto bene?"  
La ragazza sobbalzò e quando si girò poté vedere Kirstin di fronte a lei che la guardava con aria interrogativa.

"No! Tutto bene!"

Disse mentendo pensando alle parole di Pansy poco prima.

"Ci tenevo a chiederti se domani ci sarai anche tu al matrimonio…"  
"Matrimonio?"  
"Harry non te l'ha detto. Sono tornata prima e così sabato mattina ci sposiamo!"  
La ragazza non riuscì a rispondere. Il respiro sembrava le fosse fermato. Accennò vagamente un sì con la testa e poi si allontanò turbata dalla notizia appena ricevuta.

Hermione non riuscì ad essere psicologicamente presente per tutta la giornata di giovedì. La testa sembrava che le dovesse esplodere da un momento all'altro e per lo più non aveva visto Harry e non aveva avuto la possibilità di parlargli, forse era stato meglio così.

**Venerdì**

La mattina presentò il progetto al suo capo insieme ad altri colleghi, sembrava che Pansy non avesse sabotato nulla. Entro pranzo ebbe la notizia che il suo era stato il prescelto. Il pomeriggio si effettuarono gli ultimi aggiustamenti e per la sera tutto fu pronto.

Hermione indossava un bellissimo abito nero. Sopra era a bustino poi scendeva creando una grande gonna pomposa con uno strascico tutto di pizzo. Portava un brillantissimo anello tempestato di diamanti come anche il braccialetto, la collana e gli orecchini impreziositi con rubini. I capelli erano acconciati raccolti tranne per dei capelli che ricadevano dolcemente sulla spalla sinistra. Appena scese dalla sua limo nera poté leggere le parole volanti blu che davano il benvenuto al Festival Luna d'Estate, appena sorpassate arrivò alla festa. Era stata organizzata in un grande spazio aperto, un grande parco. Tantissimi piccole luci illuminavano la zona. C'era vari gazebo sotto i quali c'erano i tavolini e i banchi del buffet. In mezzo c'era un piccola piazzola dove vi era situata una bellissima statua di ghiaccio che rappresentavano due cigni che appoggiando le loro teste una contro l'altra, con i colli formavano un cuore. C'erano palloncini e festoni che davano un tocco di colore alla festa e poi c'erano grandi lavagne sulle quali c'erano foto che ricordavano gli anni del liceo e la crescita dei singoli ragazzi fino al loro ritrovo dieci anni dopo. Tutto era molto semplice e anche le persone più adulte o più anziane si sentivano ringiovanite. Le musiche si alternavano tra i proibizionisti anni '50, ai rivoluzionari anni '70, ai primi passi degli anni '60, agli indimenticabili anni '80 fino ad ora.

Hermione si sentiva soddisfatta. Perché tutto quello la rappresentava. Suonarono una canzone molto dolce e romantica alla quale nessuno poteva resistergli …

**E' iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio  
Io non mi fidavo.. era solo sesso  
Ma il sesso è un'attitudine  
Come l'arte in genere  
E forse l'ho capito e sono qui  
Scusa sai se provo a insistere  
Divento insopportabile  
Ma ti amo..ti amo..ti amo   
Ci risiamo..vabbè, è antico, ma ti amo..  
**

La ragazza ascoltò la canzone che la invadeva. Come riusciva a rispecchiarla … come si sentiva anche lei così … ma a chi l'avrebbe dedicata? Lei lo sapeva, ma non poteva.

"Mi concede questo ballo?"

La ragazza si girò e non poté credere a chi le si presentava davanti.

"Harry … io …"  
"Shhh! Non dire niente!"

Disse mettendole un dito su le labbra e poi prendendola per mano la portò in mezzo alla pista, le mise la mani sui fianchi e l'avvicinò pericolosamente a sé.

**  
E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo  
Da due mesi o poco più   
E scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio  
Non so se sai che ti amo..  
E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
..e sono un imbranato! **

"Credo che io ti dovrei una spiegazione?"  
"Riguardo a cosa?"  
"A l'altro giorno!"  
"Hermione desideravo quel bacio più di ogni altra cosa!"  
La ragazza non riuscì a parlare, era completamente stranita.

"Quella sera avevo paura di aver capito male e ieri volevo la conferma della mia incertezza. Quando ti sei allontanata da noi avevo paura di averti perso per sempre e poi sei come cambiata improvvisamente e sei ritornata nella mia vita come furia!"

**  
Ciao..come stai?  
Domanda inutile!  
Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile   
Parlo poco, lo so..è strano, guido piano  
Sarà il vento, sarà il tempo, sarà...fuoco!**

"Quindi tu mi hai desiderato in passato?"  
"Sì! E' impossibile resisterti! Sei perfetta! Devi capire che tutto quello che fai è sempre unico e speciale. Ma ad Hogwarts avevo paura di rovinare un'amicizia così speciale ma quando ti ho persa mi sono dannato di non averti mai confessato nulla!"

**  
E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo  
Da due mesi o poco più   
E scusa se non parlo piano  
Ma se non urlo muoio  
Non so se sai che ti amo..  
E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
..e sono un imbranato!**

Ma la canzone stava finendo e anche il tempo che i due ragazzi avevano a disposizione.

"Io ti amo Hermione Granger!"

La ragazza era emozionantissima come non lo era mai stata, le lacrime le stavano solcando le guance.

"Anch'io ti amo Harry Potter!"

Su le note dell'ultima strofa il ragazzo appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle della ragazza per un secondo che per loro sembrò infinito.

La canzone finì e i due ragazzi si staccarono e si fissarono per un attimo prima che il ragazzo voltandosi sparì tra la folla, lasciando la ragazza sola in mezzo alla pista da ballo.

**Sabato**

La serata precedente finì prima del dovuto. I suoi pensieri erano rivolti a quel momento unico tra lei ed Harry. Un momento che si sarebbe rotto da un momento all'altro. Lui tra qualche ora sarebbe stato un uomo sposato il marito di una ragazza che non era lei. Hermione era già sveglia da tempo ma non si era alzata era rimasta rannicchiata nel suo caldo letto. Era disperata aveva perso l'amore, l'amore della sua vita. Non voleva alzarsi. Rimase lì per molto tempo ancora, quando decise in un ultimo disperato tentativo. Si vestì velocemente e come una furia corse alla chiesa che poco tempo prima aveva ospitato il matrimonio di Ron e Luna.

Appena arrivò si diresse in una delle stanze dove lo sposo e la sposa stavano (separati, naturalmente) ognuno con i propri testimoni. Riuscì a intravedere dove si trovava Harry, entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta. Per fortuna in quel momento era da solo.

"Hermione che ci fai qui?"  
"Non ti sposare! Ti prego non lo fare!"  
Disse mentre piangeva come una bambina.

"Non posso!"  
"Perché? Perché non puoi? Ora che ci siamo ritrovati, ora che sappiamo che ci amiamo perché dividerci? Una persona cerca per tutta la vita l'anima gemella e spesso non riesce a trovarla. Kirstin non è la tua anima gemella Harry … al suo posto ci dovrei esser io …"  
Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò un guancia.  
"Tu non sai quanto vorrei che ci fossi tu su quell'altare ad aspettarmi. Se solo non ci fossimo persi, se solo ci fossimo confessati prima ora tutto sarebbe diverso. Ma ora non posso tornare indietro. Non posso Hermione!"  
La ragazza annuì un tintinnante sì con la testa e poi scappò via in lacrime. Si fermò in un parco e sedendosi su una panchina pianse disperatamente.

"Non c'è più niente da fare? L'ho perso! L'ho perso!"

**So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead   
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"Hermione! Hermione! Svegliati! Stai bene?"  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi, si girò verso la voce che poco prima la chiamava e vide che si trattava di Ginny. Si alzò di scatto e vide che era a Grimmauld Palace nel suo letto.

"Sono tornata! Sono tornata!"  
"Hermione cosa stai dicendo? Hai fatto un incubo?"  
"Ora non posso spiegarti!"

Poi la ragazza si alzò e uscì dalla stanza con foga, lasciando Ginny senza parole.

Si diresse in camera di Harry, lo svegliò, lo prese per mano e lo condusse insieme a lei nella camera di Sirius.

**So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead   
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"Hermione tutto bene? E' successo qualcosa?"  
"Non so proprio da dove incominciare, sono successe così tante cose in questi ultimi giorni!"  
"Giorni? Ma siamo andati a dormire qualche ora fa!"  
"E' difficile da spiegare!"  
Poi la ragazza si avvicinò al ragazzo e l'osservò, persa nei suoi occhi blu.

"Ho capito di provare un sentimento che non avrei mai immaginato di poter provare nei confronti di una persona. Ho capito che finora ho sempre sbagliato, in tutto quello che ho fatto. Ho cercato la perfezione assoluta in tutto quello che facevo e mi sono impegnata a cercare con insistenza qualcosa che neanche io sapevo cosa fosse. Non riuscivo ad apprezzare le cose semplici che mi circondavano. Come l'affetto dei miei genitori e dei miei amici … ma primo su tutti il tuo affetto. Una volta qualcuno mi disse che io ero perfetta per la semplicità dell'essere me stessa. Voglio vivere ogni secondo e non sprecare mai più tempo inutile e soprattutto voglio essere spontanea. Questa volta non scapperò come in passato, non mi allontanerò mai da voi … e così forse tu non ti allontanerai da me …"  
Harry era senza parole, non capiva questo cambiamento improvviso di Hermione. Non riusciva a capire le sue parole, a cosa si riferiva? Cosa le era successo?

Poi la ragazza gli si avvicinò e prese a baciarlo e senza neanche accorgersi le mani del ragazzo scivolavano sulla schiena dell'angelo che aveva tra le sue braccia. Prese a baciarla con trasporto lasciandosi guidare dalle sue emozioni. In poco tempo raggiunsero il letto e il ragazzo si trovò a sovrastare con il suo corpo la sua migliore amica.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh **

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me   
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew   
And I thought we could be

"Harry tu mi ami?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Cosa hai provato ora quando ci siamo baciati? Hai sentito un'emozione nuova nascere nel tuo cuore? Ti sono venuti i brividi al contatto con me?"  
"Sembra che con il tuo semplice bacio mi avessi svegliato da un sonno profondo!"  
"Il nostro amore. Le nostre anime. Dormivano in un grande sonno. Noi siamo io il tuo bisogno e tu il mio. Noi siamo stelle dello stesso cielo. Siamo una persona sola. Nelle gioie e nell'avversità io non ti abbandonerò mai. Correremo questa lunga gara, supereremo gli ostacoli insieme, e infine la vinceremo!"

Il ragazzo guardò con delizia il dono che gli era stato fatto, il più bello che potesse desiderare. Finalmente la vita dopo avergli tolto tanto e averlo fatto soffrire si era decisa a regalare anche lui una buona dose di felicità.

"Ti amo Hermione!"  
"Finalmente quello che volevo sentire!"

Disse sorridendo con malizia prima che il ragazzo riprese a baciarla.

Intanto fuori dalla porta appena socchiusa una donna sulla trentina, con capelli lunghi mossi e castani, occhi profondi color nocciola, con occhi gonfi dalle lacrime a causa della perdita del suo vero amore osservava la scena.  
"Finalmente l'happy ending che desideravo!"

Disse prima di dissolversi nel nulla.

**  
****You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh**

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it   
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
****


End file.
